


practice

by avocado_enthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, They’re basically a couple, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i can’t stop myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast
Summary: “Was I a bad kisser?” Hinata finally asks, his voice small; he now sits criss cross on the floor, looking expectant.Kageyama thinks of the warm, wet sensation on his lips. The sharp bite of teeth and the heat of small hands on the back of his neck.“It wasn’t awful.”Awkward and rough? Absolutely. But gross and unpleasant? Kageyama had to disagree.“You just need practice.” He decides that would be the best way to word it. Hinata nods as if he was actually considering his advice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	practice

Kageyama is eighteen and confused. 

The star setter is in his first year of university trying to unscramble the jigsaw of numbers in front of him. His chin is tucked stubbornly in his hands, back hunched over at an uncomfortable angle on his mattress that barely fit him. While he was able to grow a couple of centimeters before his university debut, his academic knowledge remained stubbornly stagnant. 

So engaged in his work he missed the quick patter of footsteps that sprinted down his hall and the flash of orange that appeared in his doorway, vaulting across the room.

“Quick Kageyama kiss me!” 

That’s all the warning Kageyama gets before warm and chapped lips crush against his own.

Kageyma will be the first to say kissing is not as easy as the movies make it out to be. A clash of teeth, and noses, and was that tongue? Hinata was warm and everywhere and Kageyama couldn’t take it.  The middle blocker kisses like he plays volleyball. Pouring every bit of his focus into the kiss, like he wouldn't want to be doing anything else. Kageyama couldn't stand the weight of that attention

He shoves Hinata off. Hard. 

“Hinata what the hell!” He wipes at his mouth, lips tingling. Kageyama was bothered by the smug look on the middle blockers face; it was the same look he gave to people who said he was too short to play volleyball. Like he won something grand.

“Tsukishima said I was gonna be a worse kisser than you, but turns out I’m better.” Hinata puffs out his chest while sprawled out on the floor, and Kageyama was not thinking about how adorable that looked. Nope it was absolutely not endearing.

Hinata’s words finally register with Kageyama. 

“That doesn’t count, I wasn’t ready!” Kageyama defends his honor, grimacing at being called the inferior kisser. Kageyama hates losing, especially when it comes to Hinata.

Hinata considers this, sitting up. “I suppose your right.” 

“Of course I’m right, dumbass Hinata.” 

“Well now that you’re ready.” Hinata drawls out, leaning forward.

“Wait!” Kageyama yelps—no, commands—, not liking the way Hinata was eyeing his lips again like a lion ready to pounce. “You--you can’t kiss me again!”

“Why not?” Did Kageyma imagine the disappointment in Hinata's voice? Probably. The setter was still reeling from the last one, which felt more like a lip battle than a romantic gesture. 

“Because— because that’s not how it works!” Kageyma didn’t know the “it” he was talking about, but how could he quantify the fact that five minutes ago his life was perfectly normal and now he can’t get the sensation of Hinata’s tongue out of his head.

“There’s an order to things and- and you have to take someone out on a date before you shove your tongue down their throat! That’s like— a rule or something. Plus we’re teammates Hinata, teammates!”

Kageyama didn’t know too much about relationships in general, so he was going into this blindly. Is this something friends did? What about their team? Do they need to tell them what happened? And why did he keep thinking about that twisting maneuver Hinata did with his tongue?

Kageyama was spiraling.

“What if we get all weird or— Oi! Why are you laughing? Stop it dumbass!”

His protests fell on deaf ears, Hinata was doing his stupidly loud laugh. The man even let out an audible snort.

“We won’t be weird” Hinata finally subdues himself. His cheeks are flushed and Kageyama thinks back to the blush that spread over Hinata's cheeks when they kissed. “I was proving a point.” 

Oh.

That should be a relief right? That means Kageyama didn’t have to worry about things being weird. This is good news. 

Then why did Kageyama feel like Oikawa just spit in his milk?

Hinata sends him a weird look, as if he just realized that he made out with his teammate. At least he has the decency to look embarrassed. “I guess I did surprise you.” 

Kageyama shoots him a “no duh” expression. He tries to shake off the kicked puppy sensation.

Hinata scuffs his shoes on the floor. “It’s just that bastard Tsukishima was so smug about me being a bad kisser.” Hinata drops his voice a few octaves, speaking in Tsukishima’s bored tone. “I bet Hinata is at good as kissing as he is at math.” He drops the impression looking torn, as if the insult was a direct offense to his honor. “And you know how hard trigonometry is for me, and I just--GWAH!!“ Hinata punches an imaginary apparition. 

“I just got so mad, I rushed over here and well—.” He shrugs since they both experienced the end of that story.

They spend the next couple of minutes in silence. Kageyama is still trying to wrap his head around what the hell just happened.

“Was I a bad kisser?” Hinata finally asks, his voice small; he now sits criss cross on the floor, looking expectant.

Kageyama thinks of the warm, wet sensation on his lips. The sharp bite of teeth and the heat of small hands on the back of his neck. 

“It wasn’t awful.” 

Awkward and rough? Absolutely. But gross and unpleasant? Kageyama had to disagree.

“You just need practice.” He decides that would be the best way to word it. Hinata nods as if he was actually considering his advice.

“I wasn’t going to tell Tsukishima,” he admits. “I just had to figure it out for myself.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “Don’t sound like you already won! We already decided you had an unfair advantage.” 

Hinata’s face says he doesn’t agree with him, but he doesn’t press the matter, instead slinging his backpack over his shoulder, an extra bounce adorning his stride.

“Oh and Kageyama,” Hinata stops at the door. “You weren’t a bad kisser either.” He flashes a shy smile and then vanishes to his next class. One lesson the setter was quick to learn is that Hinata comes into his life with the grace and tact of a typhoon. Uprooting Kageyama’s carefully constructed demeanor and leaving with that shy smile that split Kageyama’s chest in two. 

He looks back down at his homework, no closer to figuring out an answer than when he started.

oOo

Dream. This has to be a dream.

“You want to do what?” He nearly chokes on the words.

“Don’t be weird about it Yama!” Hinata whines, he looks around the empty locker room, whispering. “We can be kissing partners.”

Kageyama’s mind goes blank. He just learned how to be a regular volleyball teammate, and now he had to figure out how to do it...with kissing.

“You were the one who said I needed practice!” Hinata explains slowly, like this was the most obvious solution. “So if you think about it, this is your idea.”

“My idea!”

“That’s what I just said, stupid.” He teases, and Kageyama feels a little more normal at the insult. This he can deal with. Teasing was good. It was familiar territory.

But when they lock lips, Kageyama gulps, his eyes transfixing on Hinata's plump lips which were now pursed in a ridiculously cute pout. It felt too intimate, igniting the cavernous ache of longing he had been tiptoeing around ever since they were first-years at Karasuno.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Hinata says, toeing the ground. “I just thought, well since that one time at your place…” They both flush at the memory.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he’s afraid because he really wants to do it again. And again. 

That one brush of lips sent his mind reeling, and now that he’s had himself a proper kiss, he can’t settle for anything less. He replays the way Hinata's mouth slides against his own. Kageyama has always been greedy, this couldn’t just be a one time thing. Was he ready for that?

But then again, this could be the solution to his problems. A way to ebb his stark hunger. That, and he may not get this chance again. 

“I want to.”

Hinata blinks. “Really?” Kageyama sharply nods, looking anywhere but that too bright smile, and dear lord, Hinata’s eyes were _ sparkling.  _

Kageyama feels awkward and squirmy. “Yeah, we can practice or whatever.” Hinata’s grin grows to a full blown megawatt smile. 

“This could be a good thing.” Hinata practically sings. “We practice volleyball together all the time, so this is no different.”

Kageyama just hummed, not trusting his voice. Did this mean Hinata like-liked him? Or just viewed him as a practice partner? The darker part of Kageyama’s mind didn’t really care, he just wanted to feel the firm press of lips against his own. 

An unnerving thought struck him. “But if we’re doing this, I want to be your only kissing partner. I don’t need anyone else’s germs on me.” Or anyone else’s germs on Hinata. Kageyama’s insides twist at the thought of Hinata having other kissing partners. He will not share. 

“I don’t just kiss anybody! I am a man of honor!” Kageyama feels lighter and Hinata’s expression turns serious, “But this goes both ways, I will not be the other man.”

“As if,” Kageyama says, “you’re too much of a handful for one person.” It’s a good thing Kageyama has two hands. 

“Any other rules?” Hinata asks. 

“This can’t impact our playing, we keep this strictly personal. And you have to let me know if you ever want to-- to stop doing... physical stuff.” This feels like he’s selling his body to do something scandalous. 

“Deal.” Hinata smiles softly then offers his hand. This was actually happening. A heartbeat of a moment passes, and Kageyama figures that if he’s going to suffer, he might as well enjoy the fall.

oOo

The two break away from each other, catching their breaths.

“Have you been practicing without me?” Hinata accuses, narrowing his eyes. The middle blocker’s face is so close Kageyama can see the faint dusting of freckles across his nose which was wrinkled in distaste. Long lashes narrowed and eyes expectant. Oh yes, Hinata asked a question.

“Of course not! That was literally one of the three rules we had.”

Hinata looks slightly chastised, but still suspicious. “Then how did you get so good?”

“Because I’m better than you.” Because I want to make you stay. 

“Oi!” He barks out before fusing their lips together again in retribution. Hinata defends his reputation by opening his mouth, which prompts Kageyama to do the same. The red head’s tongue claims the inside of his in a show of dominance. The challenge is met as Kageyama grips the back of Hinata’s shirt, planting the smaller man more firmly in his lap. That distraction was all he needed for Kageyama to take the plunge, fighting for control.

This was how their “practice” sessions normally went.  They were spontaneous pockets of desire that could be set off by the simplest of things. A feather light brush of the hands. A prolonged stare. As for this one, Hinata was sleeping over and stepped out of the shower. Supple skin glowing in the fluorescent light. He was a beacon of warmth rivaling the sun, and Kageyama wanted to burn.

Kageyama felt slightly guilty as he let out a pleasurable shiver as Hinata gently nips the edge of his lips. But Hinata met Kageyama’s challenge in earnest, and Kageyama could not let Hinata be better than him.

Hinata clearly felt the same way as he hikes himself up, practically straddling Kageyama. He stares at him for a moment and Kageyama is about to ask what he was doing before he strikes. 

Kageyama takes every blow with a curl to his lips. And if the setter had happened to look up a few YouTube videos on some kissing strategies, well, that seemed irrelevant to the matter. There was no rule that said he couldn’t expand his artillery via the internet.

After all, Kageyama came to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Me throughout this whole fic: "Now kiss"


End file.
